Frozen: The Light that Warms a Frozen Heart
by BladeBrave04
Summary: Raised in the Royal palace and growing up alongside Anna and Elsa, Thorin the child of loyal servants Kai and Gerda goes on the adventure of the lifetime to stop an eternal winter from destroying his home and to save the life of the Queen who's frozen heart pushed him away. OCxElsa, KristoffxAnna.
1. Before the Gates Closed

Hey, guys! This will be my second Disney story, and it will be Frozen. Yes this will be an OCxElsa pairing, because Elsa deserves some love. This one will be a childhood friend of Elsa and Anna, the son of Kai and Gerda.

Chapter 1: Before the Gates Closed

It was wintertime at Arendelle, on the outskirts are a group of Ice Harvesters saw through the ice as they sang "Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, clammy and clear." They move the large ice blocks through the lake water with pitch forks. As they sang "So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear."

Meanwhile a little boy with blonde hair wearing a royal purple long–sleeved shirt, dark trousers, and a purple sash, this boy is name Kristoff. Next to him is a baby dear.

Kristoff held a carrot holding out the carrot to the dear who took a bite then he took a bite too while the Ice Harvesters sang "See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart!" They pick the ice block out of the water and brought it and use a pick axe to split it apart as they sang "And break the frozen heart."

They soon began to do more work as they sang "Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!" Kristoff tried to lift his own ice block by it slip as the Ice Harvesters sang "Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!"

They stop large shards of ice while they use horse to cut the ice while they sang "Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!"

Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the, it slips, hits the water and soaks Kristoff and then the deer licks his cheek. As the Ice Harvesters sang "Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining!"

As the sun sets, men light lanterns and carry on gathering blocks of ice as the Ice Harvesters sang "This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear."

Kristoff finally manages to get one block of ice out of the water and was about to fall before the deer use his head to stop him as the Ice Harvesters men pile the ice onto a massive horse–drawn ice sled as they sang "There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart…"

They soon pulled away, Kristoff and the deer push their ice block onto a little sled and start following the mountain men's sled, as Kristoff said, "Come on Sven."

The kingdom of Arendelle, everything was so peaceful, the aurora was high in the sky. The kingdom was ruled by King Agnarr and Queen Iduna who were caring rulers as well as loving parents to their two daughters, Elsa the oldest and Anna the youngest.

Elsa is a young girl with platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a blue headband, fair skin, blue eyes, there was a dusting of freckles on her face, though it was much less noticeable on Elsa, she wore a small blue dress.

Elsa was sleeping in her bed when Anna appear by her side, Anna has fair skin, strawberry blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, blue eyes, and her face had a few dustings of freckles. She wore a green dress with black designs on it.

As Anna said, "Elsa, psst Elsa."

Elsa doesn't wake so Anna climbs onto the bed, sits on Elsa and bounces as she said, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

As Elsa said with her eyes still closed "Anna, go back to sleep."

Anna rolls on her back and lies on top of Elsa as she said, "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

As Elsa said, "Go play by yourself or play with Thorin."

Elsa push Anna off the bed, Anna sat there before coming up with an idea, she hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids as she asks, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa open her other eye and smiles. A few minutes later, Elsa and Anna grabbed Thorin. Thorin is around Elsa's age with black hair, blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and grey pants.

As they ran downstairs, as Anna said, "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

As Elsa said, "Shh!"

They ran into the ballroom, they laugh while Thorin and Elsa shut the door as Thorin said, "Come on quiet you two, or we might get in trouble."

As Anna said, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Elsa starts waving her hands together and suddenly snowflakes appear forming a snowball as Elsa asks, "Ready?"

As Anna said, "Yeah."

As Thorin said, "Do it."

Elsa throws the snowball into the air and it bursts out creating flakes around the room, as Anna said, "This is amazing!" She runs around in excitement.

As Thorin asks, "Can you do more?"

As Elsa said, "Watch this!"

Elsa stomps her foot and suddenly a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, Anna slides off, laughing, as Thorin said, "Amazing!"

He, Elsa and Anna rolled three balls of snow they created a snowman with a carrot nose. Elsa moves his stick arms around as she said in a funny voice "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

As Anna said hugging the snowman "I love you, Olaf."

Then using her power, Elsa helps Thorin, Anna and Olaf to slide across the dance floor as if they are dancing, they then slide down snow hills together. Anna jumps off the snow peaks as she said, "Alright. Catch me!"

Elsa makes another snow peak to catch Anna as she said, "Gotcha!"

As Anna said, "Again!"

Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna as she jumps as Elsa said, "Wait!"

Anna keeps jumping and Elsa quickly tries to make peaks to catch her as Elsa said, "Slow down!"

Suddenly, Elsa slips on the ice floor and fell.

As Thorin said, "Elsa!"

Elsa saw Anna about to jump again, as she said, "Anna!"

Reacting quickly Elsa fires some of her magic, but it accidentally strikes her head and Anna falls down unconscious, as Thorin said, "Anna!"

He and Elsa rushes towards Anna, and Elsa held her in her arms along with Thorin as Elsa asks, "Anna?"

Suddenly a streak of Anna's hair where she was struck turns white, Elsa cries out in anguish as she said, "Mama! Papa!" Her powers began to fill the room with more ice, as she said, "You're okay, Anna. I got you."

Rushing in are King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. Agnarr has strawberry blonde hair like Anna but with a mustache and sideburns, green eyes, fair skin, he wore the Arendelle naval uniform velvet jacket with embroidery, gold trim, and hundreds of tiny faux crystal and violet gemstones and three medals along with golden epaulettes and aguilette rope and cord with tassel. Around his waist is a dual color crimson satin sash belt, and he wears heathered grey crepe tuxedo pants with gold stripes. A red satin, with white trim and gold fleur de lis embroidery short cape is slung over his right shoulder as a symbol of his royalty.

Iduna has long brown hair tied to a bun, like her daughters have blue eyes. She wears a Scandinavian style royal velvet gown of purples, indigos and violets, with hundreds of faux crystal and golden and violet gemstones, and beautiful venise embroidery on her bodice, and red lace embroidered all down her back dress, ending in a train! Her periwinkle lilac satin blouse is trimmed in violet satin with cream lace cuffs and a golden and blue brooch at her neck. The gown is fully lined in a dusky periwinkle and a purple and black belt is cinched at her high waist with Arendelle's 'crocus' medallions in front. Atop her head is her metallic pearlescent wisteria colored crown.

As Agnarr said, "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" They rush towards them.

As Elsa said, "It was an accident." She looks down at Anna as she said, "I'm sorry, Anna."

Agnarr and Iduna took Anna into their arms. As Thorin asks, "Will she be okay?"

As Iduna said, "She's ice cold."

As Agnarr said, "Thorin go to your room."

As Thorin said, "Why? I want to help."

As Agnarr said, "No you can't. I know where we have to go." He goes through a shelf of books and finds an ancient book, he opens it and an old map falls to the floor from between the pages. He, Elsa, Iduna and Anna raced out of the castle on horses a trail of ice followed behind them.

From the window in his room, Thorin look on with a sad look on his face.

On the outskirts of Arendelle, they race past Kristoff and Sven who notice the trial of ice. As Kristoff asks surprised "Ice?" Ditching his block of ice, he hops onto Sven's back and they race after them as he said, "Faster, Sven!" They reach the edge of a valley Kristoff hops off Sven and hides behind a rock as Kristoff said, "Sven!"

They watch Agnarr and Iduna with Elsa and the unconscious Anna as they stand in the middle of an ancient ruin. As Agnarr said, "Please, help! My daughter!"

Suddenly a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them and surround them, then the rocks unfold and turn into trolls as they said to themselves "It's the king!"

As Kristoff asks, "Trolls?"

Suddenly the rock in front of them unfolds revealing a female troll as she said, "Shush! 'm trying to listen."

The troll grabs Kristoff and Sven by the hand brings them in close against her, Sven licks the trolls face and she looks at them both as she said, "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you."

A troll older than the others approach Agnarr and Iduna, this is known as the Grand Pabbie as he said, "Your Majesty!" He took Elsa's hand as he asks, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

As Agnarr said while Iduna held Anna in her arms "Uh...born. And they're getting stronger."

As Grand Pabbie said, "Here, here." Iduna kneels in front of him and holds out Anna, he places his hand on Anna's head as he said, "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

As Agnarr said, "Do what you must."

As Grand Pabbie said, "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe." Pabbie pulls out from Anna's head memories of Elsa, Thorin and Anna playing, which floats above them as he said, "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He changes all of her memories of Elsa's magic to show ordinary memories of the girls and Thorin playing out in the winter snow and puts them back in her head as he said, "She will be okay."

As Elsa asks, "But she won't remember I have powers?"

As Grand Pabbie said, "It's for the best. Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it." H shows a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes as he said, "But also great danger." One of the snowflakes turns red and into icy spikes as he said, "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

The spikes turn into human form which then attack the silhouette of adult Elsa, this frightens Elsa and she turns to her father who holds her protectively.

As Agnarr said, "No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna and Thorin."

Back at Arendelle, Thorin with his Parents: Kai and Gerda, Kai is a big fellow with green eyes, a balding brown hair that only now covered the sides and back of his head. His nose was rather large, but that was around the only abnormality about him. He wore a blue jacket over a brown waistcoat, which in turn was worn over a white shirt; around his neck was a large white bow. Gerda has grey hair and blue eyes wearing a long, dark grey skirt, a red shirt, and a dark grey coat. Her greying hair was visible through the front of the hood. They were saying goodbye to all the extra castle staff leaving only the ones they truly needed.

The castle doors and windows are closed, and the two sisters separated from each other.

Entering the castle, Thorin felt that the place was empty. Walking down the hall, he saw Elsa leaving the room she shared with Anna and moving into her own room.

Soon Anna join him as Thorin said, "Elsa." He and Anna saw Elsa with a sad expression on her face before she closed the door.

Anna looks sad and confused, Thorin place a hand on her shoulder, Anna soon left leaving all by himself.

Thorin just gave a sad expression suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Queen Iduna trying to comfort him. As Iduna said, "She just…needs some space right now."

As Thorin said, "Okay." They soon walked away.

As Winter came, Anna saw snow coming down from the window and got excited, she walked up to Elsa's door as she asks, "Elsa?" She knocks on Elsa's door as she sang "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore. Come out the door." She peeks under the door as she sang "It's like you've gone away!" Anna plays alone with her dolls in the ballroom as she sang "We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" Back at Elsa's room, Anna peeks through the keyhole as she sang "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…" She sang it through the keyhole.

As Elsa said through the closed door "Go away, Anna."

As Anna sang looking heartbroken "Okay, bye." Dejected Anna turns and walks away.

From Elsa's room, Elsa sitting alone in her room at the window, looking at Anna play with Thorin in the snow, Elsa looks out longingly she wished she could go down there and join them, as she places her hands on the windowsill her hands suddenly freeze the windowsill she gasps.

Later that night, King Agnarr put a pair of blue gloves on Elsa's hands as he said holding onto her gloved hand "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it."

As Elsa said, "Don't feel it."

As they both at the same time "Don't let it show."

Outside the door, Thorin place a card under Elsa's door and left, wishing he would knock but he couldn't feeling that she doesn't want to see him right now.

4 years later, Anna now 9 years old now in front of Elsa's door laugh and knocks excitedly on Elsa's door as she sang "Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue,"

Anna runs around the portrait room as she sang "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!" She flips over the arm of a couch and lands on the cushion and she looks up at the painting of Joan of Arc as she sang "Hang in there, Joan."

In the library Anna is lying at the base of a grandfather clock as she sang "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by…" Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum and she emulates the tick-tock with her tongue.

Meanwhile, in Elsa's room, a corner of the room was covered in ice, Elsa now 12 years old was with her parents as Elsa said holding out her gloved hands to her parents "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!"

As Agnarr said taking a step forward "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down."

Elsa took a step back as she said, "No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Agnarr and Iduna look at each other in sadness.

Meanwhile, Thorin now 12 years old was wiping the windows before letting out a sigh as he said, "I miss you Elsa a lot." He then continued to work.

6 years later, Anna now 15 years old, wearing a light green top with white long sleeve shirt under and a black skirt, she slides past Elsa's door and enters her parents' room and hugs Agnarr and Iduna as she said, "See you in two weeks."

Thorin now 18, walk in wearing a navy shirt with grey pants and black shoes as he said, "Just came here to wish you luck, your majesties."

As Iduna said, "Thank you, Thorin. Make sure that Anna doesn't get too bored."

As Thorin said, "Oh don't worry, I'll take care of that."

Down in the hallway Elsa greeted them, she wore a purple jacket with red lines, a purple skirt and a blue blouse underneath, she tied her hair as a bun similar to her mother. As Elsa asks, "Do you have to go?"

As Agnarr said, "You'll be fine, Elsa."

Unfortunately, as they were sailing a freak storm hit them causing the ship to sink and the King and Queen were lost forever.

After the funeral, Thorin gave Anna one last hug before she went to Elsa's room. She knocks on the door as she asks, "Elsa?" As she sang "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say, have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

Anna slides down the door and sits against it, looking sad as she sang "Do you want to build a snowman?" She let out a sigh.

Little did she know Elsa was on the opposite side of the door feeling just as horrible as Anna while her room had been completely frozen solid with ice and snowflakes float in the air, Elsa begins to cry as does Anna sat outside her door.

Looking up at a painting of the King and Queen, Thorin and his parents lit a candle for them both. As Thorin asks, "What's gonna happen now?"

As Kai said, "I'll have to take over the King's duty until Elsa comes of age."

As Gerda said holding Thorin's hand "Don't worry sweetie, we'll help any way we can."

As Thorin said, "Of course we will."

As Kai said hugging them both "Thank you both."

Thorin look at the picture of Agnarr and Iduna.

Hope you guys like it. Also those who were curious here are the voice of Thorin:

Max Charles (8 and 12 year old)

Grant Gustin (Adult)


	2. Coronation Day

Hey, guys! Chapter 2 of Frozen is up and ready! Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 2: Coronation Day

Three years had passed since the King and Queen were lost at sea and today Elsa had finally come of age. For Coronation Day, they had to open up the gates for the entire day and people from all over were getting excited.

In town, a grownup Kristoff who now big and bulky was at his sled when Sven nudged him. As Kristoff asks, "What do you want, Sven?" As he said in a deep voice to mimic Sven "Give me a snack!" Kristoff holds up a carrot as he asks, "What's the magic words?" As he asks in his deep voice "Please?" Sven jumps up and takes a bite out of the carrot in Kristoff's hand as Kristoff said, "Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Share!"

Sven gives the rest of the carrot back to Kristoff who takes a bite of it.

An excited couple walk past Kristoff and Sven as the husband said, "I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!"

As the wife said, "And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!"

Walking behind the couple is a small elderly man with a monocle and white hair and two large men. This is the Duke of Weselton. As the Duke said, "Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?"

Up ahead of him is an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the castle gates as the Irish Dignitary said, "Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely."

As the Spanish Dignitary said, "I bet they are beautiful."

At the stables, Thorin had grown in the last few years, his black hair grown down to the back of his neck. He had an above–average body with a few muscles but not enough to show off. He wore the Arendelle servant uniform. In the years that passed, Thorin had become a big help around the castle and all the staff were happy for his help. He held an apple as he walks over to the stables and walks up to a white horse with black mane and brown eyes. As Thorin said, "Hey, Brego, I got you something." He held out the apple in front of Brego who grin seeing the apple, Thorin gave him the apple causing him to eat it.

As Thorin said petting Brego's nose "Can you believe it, boy? Today is Coronation day, that means I get to see Elsa again and the gates will be open."

Brego look at Thorin letting out a neigh, as Thorin said, "Knowing Anna, she's probably asleep."

Inside the castle, Anna was snoring in her bed with a severe case of bed head. As Kai asks knocking on the door "Princess Anna?" As Anna asks, "Huh?" As Kai asks, "Princess Anna?"

Anna sits up, her eyes are still closed, and her hair is all messed up as she asks, "Yeah?" She pulls a piece of her hair from her mouth.

As Kai said, "Sorry to wake you, ma'am but…"

As Anna said, "No, no, no. You didn't." She let out a yawn with her eyes still closed as she said, "I've been up for hours." She sits she falls back asleep and starts to snore, as her head drops, she startles herself awake as she asks, "Who is it?"

As Kai said, "It's still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready."

Anna stretches with her eyes still closed as she asks, "Of course! Ready for what?"

As Kai said, "Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

As Anna said, "My sister's coronation…" Anna opens her eyes to see a black dress with off–the–shoulder green straps, and the skirt portion of the dress was an olive color at the other end of the room.

Anna gasp bolting from the bed awake as she said, "It's coronation day!"

Leaping out of bed, Anna got dressed tying her hair in a bun, wearing a pendant with the symbol of Arendelle and straightened up before sprinting out of the room, she passes by a servant and takes her hand in excitement as she said, "It's coronation day!"

Anna rushes off down the hallway as she sees the servants opening the windows and doors of the castle as she sang "The window is open. So's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore." She notices servants carrying in plates as she sang "Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?"

Anna slides into the ballroom as she sang "For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?" She slides down the large staircase banister as she sang "Finally, they're opening up the gates. There'll be actual real live people," She shakes hands with a suit of armor but breaks its arm and tries hide the evidence while she sang "It'll be totally strange." She looks at one of the windows as she sang "Wow, am I so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light." She jumps out and onto of the window washer's pulley, she raises herself up to see the ships arriving as she sang "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night."

Anna is now in the garden as she sang "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone." She walks past a family of geese as she sang "Cause for the first time in forever…I won't be alone." She kneels down in front of the baby geeses, she holds out her hands and they jump onto her hands as she said, "I can't wait to meet everyone!" She gasps realizing something as she asks, "What if I meet the one?"

Anna is now back at the castle, she dances around and twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown as she sang "Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace." She quickly drops the velvet drape and looks across the room as if noticing someone as she sang "Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair." She stands next to sculpted head of a man with a fan in her hand as she sang "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face."

Anna notices the platter of chocolate on the table next to her and starts stuffing some chocolate in her mouth, she then throws her fan away and turns to the sculpted head as she sang "But then, we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre." She grabs the sculpted head and swings it around as she sang "Nothing like the life I've led so far." The sculpted head suddenly flies out of her hand and lands on top of a cake as she sang "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun."

Anna enters the portrait room and jumps onto the couch and starts interacting with the paintings as she sang "For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy. To dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!"

Down the hall Thorin was watching Anna jump around in the paining room and chuckles as he said, "Same old Anna." He walks through the main hall where he, Elsa and Anna used to play as he sang "For as long as I could remember I've roamed these halls alone, but now everything is changing, and it all starts tonight." He walks over to a pastry version of the castle and opens up the gates as he sang "They'll dance all night with kings and queens with smiles everywhere." He grabs a heavy tray from his parents and puts them on the table. As he sang "Never again will those gates close, never again will she hide away, never again will we be locked away."

Kai and Gerda watch with smiles on their faces at their son's enthusiasm as he moves to the next room.

Thorin runs to a group of servants and pulls them in close as he sang "Can you believe it? Can you hear it? It's finally happening." He grabs a broom from one of them and runs it along the floor as he sang "Arendelle is coming and have to get this ready. Soon this whole place will be full of smiles and it's up to us to do it. So show of hands who wants this to be Coronation for all to remember?"

As the servants sang "Yeah!" They raise their hands in agreement and got to work.

Thorin walked down the hall he could see Elsa's window from it and smiles as he said, "Today's the day Elsa and I know you'll be a great Queen." He gets back to cleaning as it changes to Elsa's room.

Elsa's hair was tied up in a bun with a more regal look to it, and a slight fringe that drew toward the left side of her face. She was wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice, with dark teal, maroon, and purple patterns on the bodice and skirt. Beneath she wore a black, long–sleeved, turtle–neck blouse with red and teal patterns. On her feet were brown flats with golden outlines. Elsa watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive as she sang "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." She turns and walks over to look at the painting of her father on the wall as she sang "Conceal, don't feel." She takes off her gloves and picks up a candlestick and an ornament as she sang "Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." Elsa's powers freeze the candlestick and ornament, in distress she puts them down on the table as she sang "But it's only for today."

Anna step out of the castle as she sang in excitement "It's only for today!"

As Elsa sang "It's agony to wait."

As Anna sang "It's agony to wait!"

Elsa opens the library door as she sang "Tell the guards to open up…the gate."

Anna stand by the door as they open as she sang "The gate!" She steps outside the gate walking through the crowd as she sang "For the first time in forever."

Anna walk through the crowd while Elsa walk down the castle hallway as Elsa sang "Don't let them in, don't let them see."

As Anna sang "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of."

As Elsa sang "Be the good girl you always have to be."

As Anna sang "A chance to change my lonely world."

As Elsa sang "Conceal."

As Anna sang "A chance to find true love."

As Elsa sang "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know."

Anna dances from the bridge into the village square while she sang "I know it all ends tomorrow. So it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!" She accidentally walks right into a horse, falls back and lands in a small boat which nearly tips of the dock when the horse slams its hoof onto the boat to steady it as she said, "Hey!"

The rider was a man with fair skin and some freckles lightly dusting his nose. He had well–combed, auburn hair and sideburns, and green eyes. He wore a light grey and black, patterned blazer, over a blue shirt, an indigo vest, and a magenta cravat tie. On his shoulders were black epaulets and a gold aiguilette. On his bottom half he wore navy blue trousers and black boots. On his hands were a pair of white gloves, this was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. As Hans asks, "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

Anna look ups at Hans as she said, "Hey. Uh…no. No. I'm…I'm okay."

As Hans asks climbing off his horse and stepping on the boat "Are you sure?"

As Anna said, "Yeah, I…I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually."

As Hans said, "Oh, thank goodness." He offers her his hand; Anna smiles and places her hand in his and he helps her up.

Hans bow down as he said, "Oh. Uh…Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna curtsies as she said, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

As Hans said, "Princess? My Lady." He drops to his knee and bows his head, then as Hans' horse goes to bow and when he did, he moved his foot nearly tips over the dock again, as Anna said, "Wooh!" Hans catches Anna, as he said, "Uh…"

Both look at each other awkward as they hold onto each other. As Anna said, "Hi…again."

Hans' horse slams its hoof back onto the boat to tip it back making Hans and Anna tumble back the other way with Anna falling on top if Hans. As Anna said, "This is awkward."

As Hans said, "Uh…"

As Anna said, "Not you're awkward, but just because we're…I'm awkward." Anna gets off of Hans and as he goes to stand, he holds her hand to help her up. As Anna asks, "You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

As Hans said, "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse…and for every moment after."

As Anna said, "No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be… yeash! Cause, you know…" She turns to pet Hans' horse as she said, "Hello. But, lucky you, it's…it's just me."

Hans chuckles in amusement as he asks, "Just you?"

Anna smiles at Hans and she gets caught up in looking at Hans when suddenly she hears the bells ringing as she said, "The bells. The coronation. I… I…I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh…" She turns to leave but quickly turns and waves goodbye as she said, "Bye!" She rushes off, Hans waves goodbye and Hans' horse takes his hoof off the boat to wave goodbye, as Hans said with his eyes widen "Oh no."

Suddenly the boat tips over the dock with Hans in it and lands upside down in the water, Hans raises the boat up and smiles.

Thorin was walking in the hall, when he saw Gerda struggling to pull a statue head out of the cake and she was tumbling.

As Thorin said running over "Hang on, Mom." He catches Gerda before she fell into the cake. Lifting her up she pulls the head off and he places her down.

As Gerda said cupping Thorin's cheek "My little helper."

As Thorin asks, "How did that statue get in the cake?"

As Gerda said, "I might have an idea."

As Thorin said figuring it out too "Anna."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kai as he said hugging Gerda and Thorin "Can you believe it? It's finally the day."

As Thorin said, "I know dad, I'm so excited."

As Gerda said, "Elsa's finally gonna be queen."

As Kai said, "This Coronation has to go well I'm counting on both of you to help make this perfect."

As Thorin said, "You got it Dad."

Elsa stands at the alter with Anna beside her, Thorin and his parents were standing by the door, Anna looks into the seated crowd and sees Hans waving at her from his seat and she waves back, at the same time the Bishop places the crown on Elsa's head, he then presents the scepter and orb and as Elsa goes to pick them up the Bishop clears his throat as he said whispering "Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa hesitates and slowly removes her gloves, with her hands shaking she picks up the scepter and orb and turns to face the crowd, the crowd rise to their feet and the Bishop said the chant in Norse, Elsa looks down and sees the scepter and orb starting to freeze over as the Bishop said, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa quickly places the scepter and orb back on the pillow and puts her gloves back on as everyone said at the same time "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa turns to crowd and smiles, and they clap.

That night at the castle everyone was celebrating in the ballroom as the music roared throughout the halls as everyone danced happily. When the song ended Kai made his way to the front of the room to introduce Anna and Elsa. As Kai said, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa turns and faces the guests smiling. As Kai said, "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna rushes in then smiles and waves awkwardly at the guests, Kai then ushers her to stand beside Elsa. As Anna said, "Oh, here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm suppose to…" Kai places her beside Elsa as she said, "Oh. Okay."

Anna looks at Elsa and takes a step away from her, the guests clap, and the music starts to play, Thorn smiles as he said, "It's so long since we've all been together in one room."

Gerda walks over to her son as she asks, "Well why don't you go talk to them?"

As Thorin said, "Oh mom we're not kids anymore she's the queen."

Gerda puts her hand on his shoulder as she said, "But before she became Queen, she was your friend."

Thorin smiles as he said, "Thanks mom." He picks up a tray of chocolate and walk towards Elsa and Anna.

Elsa peaks at Anna and said quietly "Hi."

As Anna asks, "Hi…Hi me…?" Elsa nods as Anna said, "Oh. Um…hi."

As Elsa said, "You look beautiful."

As Anna said, "Thank you. You look beautifuler. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more…more beautiful."

Elsa smiles as she said, "Thank you." She looks at the guest celebrating as she asks, "So, this is what a party looks like?"

As Anna said, "It's warmer than I thought."

As Elsa asks, "And what is that amazing smell?"

They both close their eyes, inhale the smell, then open their eyes and look at each other as they said at the same time "Chocolate!" They both laugh.

As Thorin said coming up to them with the tray of chocolate "I got your chocolate right here you two."

As Anna said, "Thorin, you're the best." She took one and ate it.

As Elsa asks surprised, "Thorin?" She surprised to see her old friend had grown up so much from the little boy who always tried to make her laugh.

As Thorin asks turning to Elsa "Congratulations Queen Elsa. Would you like some too?"

As Elsa said, "Just Elsa is fine, Thorin … and yes, thank you." She took one and ate it.

They both look at each other in the eyes since it's been a long time since they've seen each other, Elsa smile but there was some discomfort and awkwardness behind it. As Elsa said breaking the silence "Thank you for all the cards, by the way. It's very nice of you to keep on doing that."

As Thorin said, "It's no problem, really," As he said, "I've … I've missed you."

As Elsa said, "… I've missed you, too."

Silence began to fill the air Anna looked like she was about to say something, but Kai appeared.

As Kai said, "Your Majesty," He led The Duke of Weselton to them as he said, "The Duke of Weaseltown."

As the Duke of Weselton said, "Weselton!" As he said, "The Duke of Weselton." He looks at Elsa as he said, "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He broke into one of the strangest, most dysfunctional dances. It was a complete mess. At the end of it, he took a bow, and the toupee grey hair on his head flapped forward, revealing his bald hair.

Immediately Elsa, Anna and Thorin clamp a hand over their mouth to prevent from laughing. Elsa cleared her throat as she said, "Uh… thank you. Only, I don't dance."

As the Duke ask soundly mildly offended "Oh?"

As Elsa said, "But my sister does,"

Anna let out a laugh only to realize what Elsa said as she asks, "What?"

The Duke grab Anna by the arm as he said, "Oh! Lucky you."

As Anna said, "Oh, I don't think…"

The Duke yanked her into the crowd, not paying any attention to her protests as he said, "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you."

Anna look at Elsa and Thorin in desperation but Thorin could only shook his said mouthing Sorry. As Elsa said, "Sorry."

As Thorin ask, "Elsa, I can't believe you through your sister to the weasels." That cause Elsa to giggle.

On the dance floor, Anna stands as the Duke dances around her showing off as the Duke said, "Like an agile peacock." He steps on her feet as he dances around her as Anna said, "Ow! Ow."

As the Duke ask, "Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

As Anna said, "No." As the Duke said, "No. Oh. All right. Hang on!" He suddenly grabs Anna and dips her back as he said, "They don't call me the "Little Dipper" for nothing!"

Anna saw Elsa giggling as the Duke tips Anna back up and spins her as Anna said, "Oh!"

The Duke starts dancing around Anna again as the Duke said, "Oh–ho! Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly."

As Thorin said, "You know it's good you again. I've been working an awful lot these last few years, and I haven't had much time to just spend with friends. And you, uh you and Anna, have always been my best friends. I guess I…um…Well, it's just felt like something's been missing while you were gone, is all."

Elsa place a glove hand on his shoulder as she said smiling "It's good to see the both of you, too,"

The music ended, as Anna walk back towards Elsa and Thorin as the Duke said, "Let me know when you're ready for another round, Milady."

Anna soon join Elsa and Thorin and they both laugh. As Elsa said, "Well, he was sprightly."

As Anna said groaning rubbing her sore feet "Especially for a man in heels."

As Thorin said, "Yikes but also fun to watch."

As Elsa ask, "Are you okay?"

As Anna said, "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

As Thorin said, "I'd love that."

As Elsa said, "Me too." Elsa stiffens, looks down with her smiling fading looking away as she said, "But it can't."

As Anna said, "Why not? I mean, if we…"

She tried to grab Elsa, but Elsa pulls away as she said, "It just can't." She let out a sigh.

Thorin frown sadly hoping that they spend more days together like when they were kids wasn't gonna happen.

As Anna said, "Excuse me for a minute." Anna turns and walks away sadly.

Sighing Elsa walked outside the ballroom and into the gardens out back. Looking at Elsa, Thorin had to talk to her, putting the trey down, he follows her outside.

Anna walks through the crowd a man bows and bumps Anna making her fall, just before she hits the ground Hans catches her as Hans said, "Glad I caught you."

As Anna said, "Hans!" Hans places his drink on the tray beside him, lifts Anna up and starts dancing with her.

As Thorin asks looking for Elsa "Elsa? Elsa?" He saw Elsa sitting on a bench as he asks, "Hey Elsa, are you okay?"

As Elsa said, "I'm okay. Sorry you had to see me like that, Thorin."

As Thorin said, "No, it's not that. I just don't like seeing you sad."

As Elsa said, "You were always there for me when I needed you when we were kids."

As Thorin said, "That's what friends are for." He still held onto hope that Elsa can reconnect with him and Anna one day. After all, he never gave up trying all those years ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Thorin walks down the hall to Elsa's room and knocks as he asks, "Hey Elsa you alright?"_

_ As Elsa said, "Go away Thorin." _

_Thorin sighs in defeat as he walks away. As he passes by the window, he sees the town of Arendelle from behind the closed gates as he sang "I close my eyes and I can see a world that's waiting up for me. That I call my own. Through the dark through the door, through where no one's been before, but it feels like home." _

_Thorin walks through the front the door to courtyard as he sang "They can say they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say they can say I've lost my mind. I don't care I don't care so call me crazy. We can live in world that we design." _

_Thorin pictures the gate open where he, Anna, and Elsa are playing under the Aurora and having fun without a care in the world. As he sang "Cause ever night I lie in bed the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be a vision of the one I see. A Million dreams are all it's gonna take. For a million dreams for the world we're gonna make." _

_Thorin looks to Elsa' window and sees a shadow of her sitting by it. _

_The scene soon changes to him to 12 years old. As Thorin sang "There's a kingdom we can build everything inside is filled with things from far away. The special things I compile each one there to make you smile on a rainy day. They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say we lost our minds. I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy. Come with me to a world that we design." _

_The scene changes to Thorin 21 years old as he sang slipping a card under Elsa's door "Every night I lie in bed the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be a vision of the one I see. A Million dreams are all it's gonna take. For a million dreams for the world we're gonna make." He then went outside to meet up with Brego feeding him an apple. _

_From her room Elsa watches Thorin sing and sobs wishing she could go down and play. As she sang "However big, however small let me be part of it all. Share your dreams with me. You may be right, you may be wrong, but say that you'll bring me along. To the world you see." _

_As Thorin and Elsa sang together "To the world I close my eyes to see. I close my eyes to see." _

_As Thorin sang "Every night I lie in bed the brightest colors fill my head."_

_ As Elsa sang "A million dreams are keeping me awake." _

_As Thorin sang "A million dreams. A million dreams." _

_T__horin and Elsa both imagine themselves standing next to each other as they both sang together "I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna make."_

_ As Elsa steps back snapping Thorin back into reality a tear runs down his eyes as he sang "For the world we're gonna make."_

_(End Flashback)_

Just then soft music was played inside the ballroom, that gave Thorin an idea. As Thorin asks holding out a hand "Uh, Elsa, may I have this dance?"

As Elsa said nervously "Thorin, you know I don't dance."

As Thorin said with a smile "Well neither do I, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Looking at his smiling face a soft smile forms on Elsa's as she reaches out and grabs his hands and puts the other on his shoulder and puts Thorin puts one hand on her waist. As the music played the two of them danced under the stars, spinning Elsa around she giggles as Thorin pulls her back in and the two of them stayed this way until the song ended.

As Elsa said, "Wow, that was a lot of fun."

As Thorin said with a smile "Yeah it was."

As Elsa said with a smile "Thanks Thorin, I really enjoyed that."

As Thorin asks, "No problem. So, want to head back inside?"

As Elsa said, "We better, people might start wondering where I am."

She started to walk away meanwhile, Thorin felt his heart beating real fast while around Elsa that's when he realize that he's in love with Elsa and he always have been as he said, "Hey Elsa," Elsa turn to him as he said smiling "You're gonna make a great queen."

Smiling Elsa walks back in before Thorin follow her back inside.

Meanwhile, Anna and Hans chat and have a drink as Anna said, "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide…" She extends her hands she accidentally hits him in the face as she said, "Oops. Sorry." They then stroll around the castle grounds as they continue to chat as Anna said, "Your physique helps I'm sure too."

As they walk and fool around Hans notices the white streak in her hair as he asks, "What's this?"

As Anna said, "I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

As Hans said, "I like it."

Later, they sit on the balcony and Anna shows how to eat a pastry, as Anna said, "Yeah, The whole thing! You got it." They both laugh as Hans stuffs his face as Anna asks, "Okay. Wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

As Hans said, "Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible…literally, for two years."

As Anna said, "That's horrible."

As Hans said, "It's what brothers do."

As Anna said, "And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and…and I never knew why."

Hans held her hand as he said, "I would never shut you out."

As Anna asks, "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

As Hans said, "I love crazy."

As Anna sang "All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you."

As Hans said, "I was thinking the same thing, because like…" As he sang "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." He tweeks her nose and Anna laugh as Hans sang "But with you…"

As Anna sang "But with you I found my place."

As Hans sang "I see your face."

As Anna and Hans sang together "And it's nothing like I've ever known before."

They jump onto the next balcony and then they open the door to enter another balcony. As they sang together "Love is an open door!"

As Anna sang "Love is an open door…"

As Hans sang "Door…" They slide across the hallway in their socks as they sang together "Love is an open door."

As Anna sang "With you!"

As Hans sang "With you!"

As Anna sang "With you!"

As Hans sang "With you!"

As they sang together "Love is an open door."

As a guard opens a door they hide behind the door across the hallway, laugh and run off.

They sit on the castle roof and watch a shooting star as Hans sang "I mean it's crazy."

As Anna sang "What?"

As Hans sang "We finish each other's…"

As Anna sang "Sandwiches!"

As Hans said, "That's what I was gonna say!"

They were now walking on the bridge ledge as Anna sang "I've never met someone…"

As they sang together "Who thinks so much like me."

They turn and holds each other's pinky finger as they said at the same time "Jinx! Jinx again!"

They start dancing like a robot to imitate mechanical figures on the clock tower as they sang together "Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation."

As Hans sang "You…"

As Anna sang "And I…"

As Hans sang "Were…"

As Anna and Hans sang together "Just meant to be."

They start dancing on top of a lighthouse as Anna sang "Say goodbye."

As Hans sang "Say goodbye."

As Anna and Hans sang together "To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore!"

They play hide and seek with the stable doors as they sang together "Love is an open door!"

They climb onto the waterfall as they sang together "Love is an open door!"

As Hans sang "Door!"

They started dancing as they sang together "Life can be so much more…"

As Anna sang "With you!"

As Hans sang "With you!"

As Anna sang "With you!"

As Hans sang "With you!"

As Anna and Hans sang together "Love is an open… Door."

Anna raises her hands to frame the moon, then Hans puts his hands on top of hers and they form the same of a heart as Hans asks, "Can I say something crazy?" He kneels on one knee and takes her hand as he asks, "Will you marry me?"

As Anna said, "Can I say something even crazier? Yes."

Hans and Anna try to walk through the guests in the ballroom towards Elsa as Hans said, "Excuse me. Pardon."

Anna spot Elsa and Thorin met with other rulers as she said, "Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa! I mean, Queen." She curtseys as she said, "Me again. Um…may I present…" She takes Hans' hand and brings him next to her as she said, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

As Hans said bowing "Your Majesty." They both laugh and said at the same time "We would like…"

As Hans said, "Uh…your blessing…"

They both laugh and said at the same time "Of…our marriage!"

That surprise and confused both Elsa and Thorin as they ask at the same time "Marriage?"

As Anna said as if it's not a big thing "Yes!"

As Elsa said, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

As Thorin said, "Yeah, me too."

As Anna said, "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then…" She turns to Hans as she asks, "Wait. Would we live here?"

As Elsa asks, "Here?"

As Hans said, "Absolutely!"

As Elsa said, "Anna–"

As Anna said, "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us."

As Elsa said, "What? No. No, no, no, no."

As Anna said, "Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must–"

As Elsa said, "Just wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

As Anna asks in confusion "Wait, what?"

As Elsa asks, "May I talk to you, please? Alone."

As Anna said hooking her arms with Hans "No. Whatever you have to say, you…you can say to both of us."

As Elsa said, "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

As Thorin said, "She's right, Anna. This is crazy, you can't just marry a guy you just met today."

As Anna said, "You can if it's true love."

As Elsa asks, "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

As Anna said, "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

As Thorin said, "Anna!"

As Elsa said, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now…excuse me."

As Hans said, "Your Majesty, if I may ease your–"

As Elsa said, "No, you may not. And I…I think you should go. The party is over." She turns to a guard while walking away as she said, "Close the gate."

As the guard said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

As Anna asks dismayed "What?" She ran after Elsa as she said, "Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna grabs Elsa's hand and as Elsa turns Anna accidentally pulls off one of her gloves.

Elsa gasp as she said, "Give me my glove!" Elsa tries to reach for her glove, but Anna takes a step back.

As Anna said, "Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore."

As Elsa said, "Then leave."

Anna looks shocked and close to tears; Elsa turns to walk away. As Anna asks, "What did I ever do to you?!"

As Elsa said, "Enough, Anna."

As Anna asks, "No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

As Elsa said throwing her hand "I said, enough!" Ice suddenly shoots from her hand which spikes across the floor shocking the guests as they back away, Thorin back away too looking in shock, unknown to him and Anna, the King and Queen also alter Thorin's memories too.

As the Duke of Weselton said, "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

As Anna asks, "Elsa?"

As Thorin said, "Elsa…"

Elsa opens the door and rushes out as Thorin said, "Elsa!"

Elsa bursts out of the castle door there's a crowd waiting outside.

As a woman said, "There she is!"

The crowd cheers, Elsa starts running through them when she is stopped by a man in the crowd as he said, "It is her!" As he said bowing "Queen Elsa."

Elsa pushes past him and tries to run through the crowd again as the man said, "Our beautiful queen."

Elsa was stopped by a woman holding a baby, as the woman asks, "You Majesty? Are you alright?"

Elsa backs away but knocks into the nearby fountain and as she grabs the edge the fountain and water in it freeze, the crowd gasps in shock. The Duke walks out as he said, "There she is! Stop her!"

As Elsa said, "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!"

Suddenly ice shoot out of her hand freezing the ground and castle steps which makes the Duke and his guards fall, just then Thorin arrives, as the Duke said pointing at Elsa "Monster. Monster!"

Elsa looks at her hand, as she turns the woman with the baby steps back in fear as does everyone else in the crowd, Elsa runs off. As Thorin said, "Elsa!"

As Anna said, "Elsa!" She and Thorin rush after Elsa, as Anna said, "Elsa!"

Elsa reaches the lake's edge the ground beneath her feet freezes as Anna said, "Wait, please!"

She and Thorin rushes after her, Elsa glance at Anna and Thorin, she takes a step onto the lake water and the water freezes under her foot, she starts running across the water as the water freezes under her feet. Anna stop right next to Thorin as Thorin said, "Elsa!"

As Anna said, "Elsa, stop!"

Anna and Thorin goes to step onto the frozen lake water but Anna slips while Thorin slip but stopped knowing it would be foolish to keep going on the ice, Hans who's been following Anna rushes to her side as Hans said, "Anna!"

As Anna said, "No."

They watch as Elsa runs across the lake as it freezes towards the forest.

As Hans said, "The fjord." The ice spreads freezing the entire fjord is frozen.

Thorin look on as Elsa kept running away in the distance as he watch the woman he loved since childhood ran away.

Elsa powers have been revealed, Thorin's memories of Elsa having powers were wipe too, so what will Thorin and Anna will do now? Find out on chapter 3!


	3. Finding Elsa

Hey, guys! Here is chapter 3! Hope you like it.

Chapter 3: Finding Elsa

Back in the castle courtyard the crowd start to notice snow falling as a woman asks, "Snow?"

As another woman asks, "Snow?"

As the first woman said, "Yes, snow!"

Thorin, Anna and Hans made their way back to the courtyard, as Hans asks, "Are you alright?"

As Anna said still in shock "No."

As Hans asks, "Did you know?"

As Anna said, "No." She turn to Thorin as she said, "Did you know, Thorin? You two spent a lot of time together when we were kids."

As Thorin said, "No, I didn't." As he said, "But it makes sense why Elsa wore glove and shut herself away from us."

As the Duke of Weselton said, "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" He grabbed one of his two thugs by the head and pulled him down as he said, "You have to go after her."

As Anna said, "Wait, no!"

The Duke places his two thugs in front of him to protect himself from Anna as he asks, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

As Anna said, "No. No. I'm completely ordinary."

Hans put a hand on Anna's shoulder as he said, "That's right, she is." Anna gave him a look as Hans said, "In the best way."

As Anna said, "My–my sister's not a monster."

As the Duke said, "She nearly killed me!"

As Hans said, "You slipped on ice."

As the Duke said, "Her ice!"

As Anna said, "It was an accident." As she said, "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight, was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her."

As Hans asks, "What?"

Thorin was thinking if Anna going after Elsa alone was a good idea, not going after Elsa wasn't an opinion, but this need a slower approach.

As the Duke said, "Yes!"

Anna walks away as she said, "Bring me, my horse! Please?"

As Hans said grabbing Anna "Anna, no! It's too dangerous."

As Anna said, "Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

As Thorin said, "No, I should be the one to go." Before Anna could say anything as Thorin said, "Anna, you're my friend, but you're also the princess. If you leave, Arendelle has nobody to be in charge. And I'm a servant; it is quite literally my job to do things for you. So please…let me do this."

Anna thought about it as she said, "I caused this, so I'm going after her,"

As Hans said, "I'm coming with you."

As Anna said, "No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." She looks at Thorin raising an eyebrow as she asks, "You were saying?"

Thorin raise his hands, conceding.

As Hans said putting a hand onto his chest "On my honor."

Kai returned with Anna's horse, which was white with a black and white, striped mane, and a cloak, which Anna put on with his help. She got onto her horse as she said, "I leave Prince Hans in charge."

As Hans said, "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

As Anna said, "She's my sister, she would never hurt me." She snapped the reins of her horse, and it galloped away.

Thorin watch her go before coming to a decision, He walk away before something grabbed his shoulder, turning around seeing it was Kai who look at him with a concern look, as Kai asks, "What are you planning, Thorin?"

As Thorin said, "Going after Elsa with Anna. This might be stupid or crazy, but I have to do this. Tell Hans I'm going after Anna to help her. Say bye to Mom for me."

Kai nodded understanding as he said, "Take Brego. Please be careful son."

As Thorin said, "I will, Dad." He walks away.

While Thorin walk as he sang "Last night I dreamed a most wonderful dream. Of places that I have once known." Thorin looks to the courtyard and sees a young him, Elsa and Anna playing together. As he sang "On the edge of the forest. By a clear water stream was a garden of flowers full grown." Turning to his head he saw the garden where he and Elsa danced together before she left. As he sang "But I knew, oh, I knew I had been there before. Down the dark path of memories I roam."

Sighing Thorin looks to the frozen courtyard and all the people scrambling out the gate as he sang "And when I saw a castle with a wide–open door. Then I knew I belonged to that home" Looking to the open gate he had longed to stay open Thorin wished they never did open them as he sang "I knew, oh, I knew I belonged to it."

Turning around Thorin walked into the castle as he sang "Though it's all just a dream even so It had something sweet as a song to it." Walking through the halls he saw the remains of the great party as he sang "That someone had sung long ago." Making his way to the back to the stables, the snow was already settling onto the ground, coating it in a thin sheet of white that got thicker by the second.

As Thorin sang "A voice soft and lorn seemed to call out to me 'Welcome home, little wanderer'. And when I saw the face I was longing to see." He walks up to Brego and rubbed his head, as he sang "I said 'Elsa', only 'Elsa' And I knew I belonged to her."

Thorin looked up to the mountains and saw Elsa's smiling face. Determination building up inside he knew what he had to do. He turns to Brego as he said, "Hey, pal. I need your help. I need you to take me somewhere."

Brego look at Thorin curiously as Thorin said, "I'm sure you've noticed how…strange, the weather is for the time of year, right?"

Brego nodded, as Thorin said, "The thing is, Elsa accidentally did this but not on purpose. She got scared, and this happened, but she didn't mean to do it." As he said, "I want to help stop. No, I want to help her."

Brego nodded his head causing Thorin to smile, as he unlatched the gate of the stable and let Brego out.

Thorin climbed onto the saddle on his back, and grasped his reins, with that Brego set off in a gallop.

Through the snowstorm, Elsa climbs up a mountain, as she sang "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." She looks at her one glove suddenly takes off her glove and throws it into the air while she sang "Well, now they know. Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore."

Elsa creates a snowman as she sang "Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on." She takes off her cape which flies off into the wind as she sang "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa walk forward as she sang "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small." She turns around looking at Arendelle as she sang "And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all." She turns around forward as she sang "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through." With her powers she creates an ice staircase as she sang "No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!"

She started climbing up the stairs using her powers to make the stairs to become elegant design as she sang "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay." She slams her foot down forming a giant snowflake as she sang "Let the storm rage on." She started making a castle a gigantic castle completely made of ice. It reached the top of the mountain, and possibly even a little further. There was a large, circular balcony near the top.

As Elsa sang "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around." She makes an ice chandelier for her ice castle as she sang "And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast." She removes her crown as she sang throwing the crown away "I'm never going back; the past is in the past!" Elsa lets her hair down, and it was now hanging over her left shoulder in a long braid as she sang "Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn."

Her dress began to change, previously dark, was now the same bright blue color that the castle appeared to be. There was a slit up the right side of the skirt portion. She had a long, bright blue cape attached to the back. As she sang "Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone." She walks through her ice castle and onto the balcony as she sang "Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." She walks back inside closing the icy doors.

Anna rides her horse through the deep snow in the forest as she said, "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, It's me, Anna. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's…it's all my f–f–fault." She heard a wolf howling as she said, "Of course, none of it would have happened if she'd just told me her secret." She chuckles to herself as she said, "She's a stinker."

Suddenly a tree branch snaps startling her horse knocking Anna flying off as she sits up the horse start running away as Anna said, "Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no! Oookay."

Anna goes to grab a nearby branch to pull herself up, but the trees snaps up dumping all its snow on top of Anna.

Later that night as Anna tries to walk in the snow as she said, "Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm…" She sees smoke the distance as she said, "Fire!"

Suddenly she goes tumbling down the snowy hill, meanwhile Thorin on Brego stop nearby a lake, as he saw a Trading Post. Thorin got off of Brego as he said petting Brego "A Trading Post. They must have warm clothes there." He was about to cross a river when he heard a familiar scream.

Thorin turn around to see Anna slid down the hill behind him and crash into the river next to him. As Anna said, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold."

As Thorin asks surprised "Anna?"

As Anna asks, "Thorin?" As she said, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was going."

Thorin help Anna stand up and helping her walk out of the water as he said, "You did, and the message was received. But I care about Elsa, too, and I wouldn't have felt right if I didn't do something to try and help. That's why I came here. And you remember my father's horse."

Brego came beside him who gave Anna a smile. As Anna said happily "Oh, Brego!" She started to pet him as she said, "It's so good to see you."

Brego nuzzle Anna with his head.

As Thorin said, "I think we go inside first."

As Anna said, "Good idea." With her dress frozen, Thorin and Anna walks to the house up ahead of them, climb climbs the step which was a little difficult and Anna knocks the snow off the sign above them as she said, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." She then notices a much smaller sign under it as she said, "Ooh! And sauna."

As Thorin said, "They got to have warm clothes for us."

They enter the building taking a few steps inside when they heard a voice saying "Hoo–hoo."

Looking to the counter they saw a big man with brown hair, a mustache, sideburns and a hat. This is Oaken, as he said, "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

As Anna asks, "Oh, great. For now, uh…how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?"

As Thorin said, "And a jacket."

As Oaken said, "That would be in our winter department." He gestures to two sets of outfits on a stool along with a rope and pickaxe.

As Thorin said, "Better than nothing." He grabs the male set of clothes while Anna grabbed the female set of clothes and they put them on the counter.

As Anna asks, "Oh. Um…I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

As Oaken said, "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you two, dear."

Suddenly the front door opens, and Kristoff enters, wearing a thick dark tunic with a fur–lined burgundy dark crimson collar, a blue patch on his right elbow, a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long–sleeved undershirt, olive mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble–hat and fur–lined dark brown boots with pointed toes, completely covered in ice.

As Oaken said, "You and this fellow! Hoo–hoo. Big summer blow out."

Kristoff walks to the counter and looks at Anna as he said, "Carrots."

As Anna asks confused "Huh?"

As Kristoff said leaning closer to Anna "Behind you."

As Anna said, "Oh, right. Excuse me." She steps out of his way; Kristoff picks up the carrots and tosses them on the counter.

As Oaken asks, "Woh, a real howler in July, yes?"

Kristoff goes and picks up the rope and axe from the sparse winter department.

As Oaken asks, "Wherever could it be coming from?"

As Kristoff said, "The North Mountain."

As Anna said quietly to herself "North Mountain."

As Thorin said muttering "So that's where she went."

Kristoff places the axe and rope on the counter next to the carrots.

As Oaken said, "That'll be 40."

As Kristoff said, "40? No 10."

As Oaken said, "Oh dear, that's no good." As he said gesturing to the rope and axe "See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

As Kristoff said, "You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He looks out the window where his sled is stocked up with blocks of ice.

As Thorin said, "Oh that's not good."

As Anna said, "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really…"

Kristoff gave her a cold look.

As Anna said, "Ahem…that's unfortunate."

As Oaken said, "Still 40. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." As he said waving "Hoo–hoo! Hi, family."

Kristoff, Thorin and Anna turn to see a family waving through the window of the sauna. As the family said waving "Hoo–hoo!"

Anna and Thorin wave back.

As Kristoff said, "10's all I got. Help me out."

As Oaken said, "Okay." He puts the carrots forward on the counter as he said, "10 will get you this and no more."

As Anna asks, "Okay, just tell us one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

Kristoff pulls down the scarf on his face and looks at Anna as he said, "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Suddenly Oaken stands revealing his very tall stature as he asks offended "What did you call me?"

Oaken walks outside carrying Kristoff with one arm as Kristoff said, "Okay. Okay, I–" Kristoff hits his head on the sign as he said, "Ow!"

Oaken then threw him outside as he said, "Woh!" Kristoff lands in the snow ahead as Oaken said, "Bye–Bye!" Oaken walks back inside and slams the door.

Kristoff sits up when Sven came up to him sniffing for carrots as Kristoff said, "No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots."

Sven huffs his disappointment as Kristoff said, "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free." He gestures to the barn nearby.

Back inside, Thorin and Anna watches in shock as Oaken gets back behind the counter. As Oaken asks, "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?"

Anna looks down at Kristoff's supplies on the counter as she said, "Uh…" She looks at the window. She and Thorin look at each other.

Changing out of their formal clothes Anna wore a light blue blouse, with a dark blue skirt and a magenta bonnet.

Thorin stepped out in a navy blue coat with a white shirt underneath, grey pants, black boots and blue hat.

As Thorin said, "It's probably a good idea to ride in a sled, anyway. If we're going up the North Mountain, it might be a little too treacherous for two people to be able to safely ride on a horse."

As Anna said, "My thoughts exactly."

Inside the barn Kristoff, resting on some hay playing a guitar and began to play as he sang "Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?"

As Kristoff sang in Sven's voice "Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad, except you."

As Kristoff said patting Sven "Oh, thanks, buddy."

As Kristoff sang "But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"

As Kristoff sang in Sven's voice "That's once again true, for all except you."

As Kristoff sang "You got me. Let's call it a night."

As Kristoff sang in Sven's voice "Good night."

As Kristoff sang "Don't let the frostbite bite."

The door opened to reveal Anna and Thorin as Anna said, "Nice duet."

Kristoff and Seven jump up startled as Kristoff said, "Oh, it's just you two." As he asks, "What do you want?"

As Anna said, "We want you to take us up the North Mountain."

As Thorin said, "I have a horse outside, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to both be on it while riding up a mountain," As he said, "Problem is I have never been out of Arendelle before, we'd be grateful if you could help us."

Kristoff lays back on the hay as he said putting his hat over his eyes. "I don't take people places."

As Anna said, "Let me rephrase that…" She throws a sack of supplies into Kristoff's lap making him sit up while he said, "Ooph!"

As Anna said, "Take us up the North Mountain. Please." Sven sniffed at the bag, prompting Kristoff to open the bag and finds the rope and axe he'd wanted to buy from Oaken.

As Anna said, "Look, we know how to stop this winter."

Kristoff sighs not believing her, he lays back down on the hay and puts his hat over his eyes as he said, "We leave at dawn…and you forgot the carrots for Sven."

Anna threw another bag containing the carrots hits Kristoff in the face as some carrots fell out of the open bag. He sat up, rubbing his head. As Anna said, "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't…" She clears her throat and catches herself as she said, "We leave now. Right now."

Anna and Thorin watches them walk out then offers Sven a carrot who takes a bite and then Kristoff has a bite.

Soon Kristoff and Anna were riding in his sled towards the mountain while Thorin rode on Brego running beside them, as they head toward the North Mountain. As Kristoff said, "Hang on! We like to go fast."

Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the sled's dash as she said, "I like fast!"

As Kristoff said gesturing for Anna to remove her feet, which she did "Woh! Woh, woh, woh! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spits on dash to clean it, some of his spit hits Anna in the face.

As Anna said, "Ew! No, I was raised in a castle."

As Thorin said, "So was I, but I probably have a much greater appreciation for keeping things clean than you do, Anna. Considering I've been cleaning that place up for years now."

As Kristoff said, "Mm." As he asks, "So uh…tell me, what made the Queen go all ice–crazy?"

As Anna said, "Oh well, it was all my fault. I–I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and–"

As Kristoff asks shocked "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

As Thorin asks, "Tell me about it. Crazy, right?"

Brego nodded his head, he was shock when he heard it from Thorin, wondering on what is going on in Anna's head.

As Anna said, "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove–"

As Kristoff said, "Hang on!" He turns to face Anna with a look of disbelief on his face as he asks, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

As Anna said, "Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

As Kristoff asks, "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

Anna looked at Kristoff warily, then backed as far to her side of the sled as she could as she said, "Yes they did." Kristoff rolled his eyes at her as Anna said, "But Hans is not a stranger."

As Kristoff asks, "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

As Anna said, "Of the Southern Isles."

As Thorin said, "That's his kingdom, Anna not his last name."

As Kristoff asks, "What's his favorite food?"

As Anna said, "Sandwiches."

As Thorin said, "Everyone eats sandwiches, Anna."

As Kristoff asks, "Best friend's name?"

As Anna said, "Probably John."

As Thorin said, "She doesn't know."

As Kristoff asks, "Eye color?"

As Anna said, "Dreamy."

Thorin shook his head at that.

As Kristoff asks, "Foot size?"

As Anna said, "Foot size doesn't matter."

As Kristoff asks, "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

As Anna asks disgusted "Picks his nose?"

As Kristoff said, "And eats it."

As Anna said, "Excuse me, sir. He is a prince."

As Kristoff said smirking "All men do it."

As Anna said, "Ew! Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!"

As Kristoff said, "Doesn't sound like true love."

As Anna asks, "Are you some sort of love expert?"

As Thorin said, Actually, you don't need to be an expert to know that."

As Kristoff said, "No. But I have friends who are." He looks over at Thorin as he said, "And they'd tell you that this guy is in love. I can see it in his eyes."

As Thorin said, "What? Don't be ridiculous, Kristoff."

As Kristoff said, "Oh yeah? What's got you going after the Queen, then? You seem awfully close with the royals."

As Anna said, "He is." As she said, "The three of us grew up together. Honestly, he's like my brother. That doesn't mean he's in love with my sister."

As Thorin said, "Right, Anna's like my sister."

As Kristoff asks, "What about her sister?"

Thorin didn't answer that one while Anna look at Thorin slightly wide eyes when he didn't answer, but quickly shook her head of whatever thoughts were going through them. As Anna said turning to Kristoff "You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it."

As Kristoff said sounding serious "Stop talking." He slowed Sven down, and Thorin did the same thing with Brego, sensing something.

As Anna said, "No, no, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these–"

Kristoff puts his hand over Anna's mouth as he said, "No, I mean it."

Anna shoves his hand away from her mouth and was about to say something before Kristoff said, "Sshhh!" He stood up in his sled and lifted up the lantern he had in it, looking around intently.

Sven looked around, ears perked up, and Brego did something similar, though with much more energy and wary.

Kristoff and Thorin looked off into the darkness behind them. After a moment or two, they saw several sets of luminescent eyes, and heard a series of deep growling noises. As Thorin said, "Oh boy."

As Kristoff said, "Sven, go. Go!" Sven ran off.

As Thorin said, "Brego, run!" Brego already started running catching up with the others.

As Anna asks, "What are they?"

As Kristoff said, "Wolves."

As Anna asks, "Wolves?"

The wolves chase after them.

As Anna asks, "What do we do?"

As Kristoff said grabbing a stick from a branch and turning it into a torch "I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

As Anna said reaching for something in the back "But I wanna help!"

As Kristoff said pushing Anna back "No!"

As Anna asks, "Why not?"

As Kristoff said, "Because I don't trust your judgment."

As Anna ask offended "Excuse me?!"

As Kristoff asks kicking off a wolf jumping at them "Who marries a man she just met?"

As Anna said grabbing Kristoff's lure "It's true love!"

As Kristoff said, "Whoa!"

Anna swung the lure which Kristoff move out of the way, but Anna actually hit one of the wolves jumping at that. As Kristoff said impressed "Whoa."

Suddenly one of the wolves grab Kristoff's arm and yanks him off the sled causing him to let go of the torch, but Anna caught it. As Anna said, "Christopher!"

Kristoff grabs the loose rope hanging from the back of the and gets dragged behind as he said, "It's Kristoff!" Two wolves bite Kristoff's legs and there was one attached to each of Kristoff's legs by its teeth.

Thorin saw a wolf behind him and Brego as he said, "Brego, kick!" Brego nodded and kick the wolf behind him knocking it behind him.

Anna uses the torch to fire a blanket and grab it as she said, "Duck!" She and hurled it at the two wolves that were attached to Kristoff, hitting them and freeing him.

Kristoff pulls himself back onto the sled crawling up the rope as he said, "You almost set me on fire!"

Anna gives Kristoff a hand to pull him back onto the sled as she said, "But I didn't."

Sven made a sudden, loud grunting sound when he saw there was a giant cliff in their path with a long jump to get to the other side. Thorin, Anna and Kristoff saw the cliff too letting out gasp respectively.

As Thorin said, "You got this, Brego?"

Brego nodded his head.

As Anna said, "Get ready to jump, Sven!"

As Kristoff said, "You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms as Anna said, "Hey!"

Kristoff grabs Anna as he said, "I do!" He throws Anna onto Sven's back as he said taking out a knife "Jump, Sven!"

He cuts the harness to the sled just as Sven and Brego jumps and lands with Anna and Thorin respectively on the other side, Kristoff jumps from the sled and also lands handing by his hands. The wolves stop standing there snarling on the other side of the gap.

Kristoff looks down and sees his sled burst into flames as it hits the ground as he said, "Ooh. But I just paid it off." Suddenly he starts to slip off the edge as he said, "Uh–oh. No, no, no. Ah! No, no, no, no, no!"

Suddenly an axe, tied to a rope, comes flying over to him and lands in the snow right in front of him. As Anna said, "Grab on!"

Kristoff quickly grabs the axe, Anna and Thorin held the rope as Anna said, "Pull, Sven! Pull!"

Sven with the help of Anna and Thorin pull Kristoff up and he rolls onto his back exhausted. Anna looks down the cliff at the burning sled as she said, "Woh."

Kristoff groans and covers his eyes with his arm.

As Anna said, "I'll replace your sled and…everything in it. And…I understand if you don't wanna help us anymore." She, Thorin and Brego started to walk away.

Sven nudges Kristoff asking him, as Kristoff said, "Of course I don't wanna help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again."

As Kristoff said in Sven's voice "But they'll die on their own!"

As Kristoff said, "I can live with that."

As Kristoff said in Sven's voice "But you won't get your new sled if they're dead."

As Kristoff said, "Sometimes I really don't like you." As he said, "Hold up! We're coming."

As Anna asks, "You are?!" As she said, "I mean, sure. We'll let you tag along."

Sven runs off to catch up with Anna, Kristoff smiles then gets up to join them.

Thorin wait until he and Kristoff were standing side by side, as Thorin said, "So you really sell ice for living? If sure I can see how this might make things problematic for you…"

As Kristoff said, "Yeah, no kidding. Kinda hard to sell something when it's absolutely everywhere twenty–four seven." He turns to Thorin grinning slightly as he said, "Why are you doing this? I still stand by my theory, but I'd like to hear how you put it."

As Thorin said, "Well, I grew up with them. I think we've already covered this. My parents were servants at the castle still are, as a matter of fact and I was raised there, so I spent a lot of time with the only other people around who were my age: the two princesses. I care about both of them, and I don't want to see either one hurt." As he asks, "Isn't that enough of a reason?"

As Kristoff said, "Normally it would be. But see, with the way you are around Anna, I don't have any trouble believing you're just friends. That look in your eye when it comes to talking about the Queen, though…It's small, but it's there. There's no point hiding it, not from me. I grew up with people who practically make it their job to notice that kind of thing."

They caught up with Anna who heard what Kristoff said as she asks, "You're not diving into that again, are you?" As she said, "Thorin is not in love with my sister…" As she asks turning to Thorin "Are you?"

As Thorin said nervously "Uh…no, no…of course not."

Anna fixed Thorin with a scrutinizing gaze for a moment, but then simply turned to look ahead.

Thorin let out a sigh of relief, Brego came up next to Thorin which Thorin turn to the corner of his eye as he saw Brego wiggled his eyebrows at Thorin suggestively, Thorin just push Brego's face away from him. Brego just smiled and trotted ahead slightly to walk with Sven.

As they kept marching through the snow, they were entering the mountain range when Anna looked down and saw the now completely frozen city of Arendelle. As she said in shock "Arendelle."

As Kristoff said, "It's completely frozen."

As Thorin asks, "How did this happen?"

As Anna said, "But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it."

As Kristoff asks, "Will she?"

As Thorin said, "Of course, she will. I know she can."

As Anna said, "Yeah. Now come on." As she asks pointing straight ahead "This way to the North Mountain?"

Kristoff chuckles as he said grabbing Anna's arm "More like this way." He moves Anna's her pointed hand upwards to the tallest mountain covered by clouds to Thorin and Anna's shock who gasp.

As Thorin said, "Oh Elsa." But he is still determined to help Elsa. They made their way towards the mountain.

Done! Thorin and Anna met Kristoff and Sven and they along with Brego are now on their way to find Elsa and stop the winter.


End file.
